1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a twin-loop dust collector, and especially to a dust collecting structure able to form an upper loop and a lower loop for exhausting air; it has the effects of scraps discharging, smoke exhausting and fast heat sinking, and is suitable for a laser carving machine or the like to cut or carve cloths, leathers, papers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since high-quality laser carving machines were widely used, various laser carving machines specific for leather and cloths have been developed being due to that such machines are easy and fast for cutting. While it is important to remove heat, waste smoke and scraps generated in laser processing especially from those materials with low ignition points and of easiness of burning such as leather, cloths, papers etc. that are more subjected to burning by having waste scraps or by heat to make damage of the processed work pieces, or even to have the danger of inducing fire alarm. Thereby, it is always the subject highly thought of by the manufacturers and users to discharge heat and suck scraps.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional dust collector comprises a working platform 1 and a bottom case 2 which is provided on one side thereof with an opening 21 for connecting an external air suction tube 3; air is drawn out on one hand to generate negative pressure in the area beneath the working platform 1 for sucking the leather, cloth or paper to be processed thereabove, and on the other hand, waste scraps will drop into the bottom case 2 when in laser processing and can be drawn out of the bottom case 2 via the external air suction tube 3.
Following elevating of modern techniques of production, laser processing has been not limited to the application of cutting metals, it is very widely applied on acrylic and wooden carving, and even on cutting of leather, cloths and papers. In the designing of a conventional dust collector, air suction is done only at the area beneath the working platform 1 and can only generate sufficient negative pressure to suck the leather, cloth or paper thereabove. This is still insufficient in discharging scraps; because leathers, cloths or papers are combustible materials, and the processed work pieces made of them are dealt with in a state of lying flat, the vent holes of the working plane of an article are blocked, air exhausting can only be done by adding a peripheral vent hole. However, sometimes the area of an article is larger, during processing, the waste scraps scattered onto the article are unable to be removed in time, so that when in cutting, sparks created at high temperatures tend to cause burning of the waste scraps. This may affect the quality of processing, and even may induce a serious conflagration.
And more, such air suction mode with a single opening is very hard to remove the smoke and scraps emitted in processing, hence dust content in the air gets higher, the environment of working become worse relatively; this will affect the accuracy of laser processing.
In view of the above conventional defects to be solved, the present invention is provided.